Danny phantom Midnight
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: This just came to me one day and yeah I hope you like have to read to understand
1. Chapter 1

The town was gathering in the town square because there was a rummer going around that Phantom was going to be there tonight so everyone was there (well not everyone Sam, Tucker, And Danny wasn't there but they world be)

Soon they saw Phantom show up **_WITH_** Sam and Tucker and they had what was that a mice and a base plus a Drum kite what on earth were they doing. As soon as they were finished setting up a ghost girl that look`t like phantom flew too them the Fenton adults wanted to go and enteraget them but didint.

soon the melody to just a girl (by Hannah Montana )

Dani started to sing

Finally, I've been waiting for this moment  
For you to see the real me  
It's been an illusion but I never meant to fool you  
I got caught up in a fantasy

I'm just a girl with a dream that got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything, yeah, yeah  
Got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly

People say that the world is like a stage  
Yes, I confused the roles I play  
I've been away from home for so long  
That I, I almost forgot where I belong, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm just a girl with a dream that got the best of me, yeah  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly

It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
It's so hard to live with regrets but I promise I will try  
To be a better me from now on  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do you wrong

I'm just a girl with a dream that got the best of me, yeah, yeah  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly  
To fly, to fly

You give me my wings so I can fly, I can fly, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm just a girl


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is part two.

After Dani finished singing Danny Took the mike and the towns peaple were wondering what was up with that song it sonded like the ghost girl really meant what she sang but that cant be right beacuse ghost dont have feallings.

while they were thinking this danny was about to sing and the song for perfect simple plan came on

Hey dad, look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan ?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect


	3. Chapter 3

After danny came sam but right now the town peaple were wondering why they felt like that song was true in some ways.

sam took the mike from Danny and started to sing I`m not just a girl by school girls

Don't expect me to fall in your category  
Or match up to the story  
Of a typical young lady  
That just ain't me, no  
I've erased a web outside your circle  
Made my own decisions  
Not caring about collisions  
Though people tried to change me

They show me a mold and say, "Come fit in,"  
They say, "Here's your box, come get in,"  
They like to fit me in this world  
But they failed to remember

I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I won't be counted out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl

Don't get mad cause I beat you at your own game  
And I made my own rules to play  
And I did it with style and grace,  
Your face, yeah  
No, I won't sit back, shut up, and listen  
I was made a little different  
And I know you see the difference  
You was tripping

Don't show me a mold  
Then say come fit in  
Don't say here's your box  
Come get in  
You like to fit me in your world  
But you failed to remember

I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I won't be counted out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl

I've got life to do, I'll go get it  
I may drive away about my business  
I am not afraid, I am fearless  
Please don't walk away, you should hear this  
I may stumble, I may fall  
Will I give up? Not at all

I'm not just a girl  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I won't be counted out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl

I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I won't be counted out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl


	4. Chapter 4

here is part 4

After sam was done she handed the mike to tucker and the music to welcome to my life came on

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


	5. Chapter 5

_**Danny`s Pov**_

I look`t to were the town was and said ," we know your there"

Sam Said , " come on out"

Dani said," we did this so you world see what we really fell"

Tucker said," have one last song for you tonight and then you will all see something and based on your reactines"

We all said this part , "will decide whether we stay or go."

Mom Said, "What were`s Danny were`s my baby!?"

Sam said ," you find find out at the end of this"

Sam`s mom Said ," Sam hunny Come on isint this a little much?"

Sam just gave her mom a glare that cord rivel batman. (I just had to we all know that her glares can rivel that of that bat-glare) Her mom shrunk away not used to seeing her daghter so scarry.

Dani , "Sam calm down."

Sam said ," Whatever."

I Said , "Well give us five minutes and then you will here are final song."

the town gives us five minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

here is part 6 **Danny** _Dani_ Both

After the five minute`s the gruop of four went back to there interments But now Danny & Dani ( That was so weird righting that)

Maddie , Okay lets get this over with.

Team Phantom just nod there heads and get ready to sing.

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 _(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 _(I'm not superhuman)_

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _(Falling from my faith today)_

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _(save me now)_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me** ( _just in time)_

 **I've gotta fight today**

 **To live another day**

 **Speakin' my mind today**

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 **I've gotta make a stand**

 **But I am just a man**

 _(I'm not superhuman)_

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 **It's just another kill**

 **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _(save me now)_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me** _(just in time)_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **I need a hero just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

 **We're in the fight of our lives**

 _(And we're not ready to die)_

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

 **I've got a hero** _(I've got a hero)_

 **Livin' in me**

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

 **And if it kills me tonight**

 _(I will be ready to die)_

Everyone even Sam and Tucker realized just how true that was.

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life**

A hero's gonna save me just in time

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _(save me now)_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me** _(just in time)_

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I need a hero**

 **I need a hero**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**


End file.
